


Unfinished Business

by InnocentPassion



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drama, F/M, POV Third Person, Some Humor, Some Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPassion/pseuds/InnocentPassion
Summary: Butch is everywhere Buttercup goes and she has no clue what to do.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttwings/gifts).



Buttercup flies towards her room, and halts when she finds Butch sitting on her bed. He waves at her, his smile crooked. “‘Sup, Buttercup?”

 

Buttercup stares at him. “What the fuck— How did you get here before me?”

 

“I guess I’m just faster than you are,” Butch says, shrugging.

 

“Bullshit.” Buttercup rushes to her window, checking for any signs of break-in, and finds nothing.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t go through the window, obviously.” Butch says, and leans back on his hands. “If I did, you wouldn’t even _have_ a goddamn window anymore. Windows aren’t really my style anyway. I thought you knew that.”

 

“But I left before you,” Buttercup responds, turning to him. “I flew as fast as I could. I didn’t even _see_ you!”

 

Butch lies down on her bed. “Beats me. You took off and before I knew it, I ended up here. Hey, is this yours?” He holds up a small blanket, its bright-green colour faded and the fabric staining with dark spots. “It’s disgusting.”

 

Green energy flares inside Buttercup’s hands, pulsing at the need to blast Butch’s smug face into smithereens, but she forces herself to exhale instead. _You won’t hurt him,_ she reminds herself. _He isn’t even here._

 

Buttercup brushes her fingers through her short, black hair in frustration, and heads back to the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Butch asks, sitting up.

 

“None of your damn business.”

 

She slams the door behind her and immediately feels a weight lifting off of her. Buttercup takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes.

 

It’s been about three months since Butch had died. It happened when they were fighting a monster—a large one, stronger than the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had imagined. One moment they had the upper hand, the next—

 

Buttercup shakes her head. _How did it all go to shit?_ she wonders, but has no answer. Images in her head only display Butch, lying in a crater; his body broken in ways she never imagined possible.

 

Buttercup didn’t mourn him. The pest that made her live a living hell since kindergarten was finally gone! _Life can only get better,_ Buttercup remembers thinking. But it didn’t.

 

Because Butch is still here. And she has no idea how to get rid of him.

 

Buttercup roughly pushes her hair back, and decides to take a shower. Maybe if she stands under it long enough, Butch will disappear. Buttercup snorts at the thought.

 

Stripping off her jacket and shoes, she walks into the bathroom. Butch, sitting on the toilet seat, waves at her. “Yo.”

 

“ _You have got to be fucking kidding me_!” Buttercup yells, dropping her jacket and shoes on the tiled floor. “What are you _doing_ here, Butch?”

 

Butch shrugs. “Don’t know.”

 

Buttercup’s right eye twitches. “You. Don’t. _Know_?”

 

“Nope,” Butch responds, and looks away. “You left and a moment later I popped up in here. I don’t fucking know why either.” Butch faces her again, lips pressed into a grim line. “Like I want to be wherever you’re going. I don’t. Especially not here—Jesus, I don’t even need to take a dump.”

 

Buttercup notices a weight pressing down onto her again. Fear coils inside her. _What the fuck’s going on?_

 

“So,” Butch says after a moment. “What’re we gonna do?”

 

“ _You_ ,” Buttercup snaps, ignoring the fast pulsation of her heart. “Need to _leave_.”

 

Butch tilts his head, then glances at her jacket and shoes. Understanding dawns on him. “Gladly.”

 

A moment passes. “Why aren’t you leaving?” Buttercup asks.

 

Butch blinks. “Uhh, I can’t.”

 

“Aren’t you a ghost? Vanish! Go through that wall over there.”

 

“I don’t know how!”

 

Buttercup’s hands buzz with green energy, her left eye twitching.

 

 _Fuck me_.

**Author's Note:**

> A very good friend of mine told me to write something I don't have to put a lot of thought into. Something light, low-key, funny, and which doesn't have to make sense. I looked up a prompt which said, "Your best friend passed away and has become your guardian angel. Unfortunately, your friend sucks at it." Before I knew it, I was writing about Butch and Buttercup - Butch being a ghost and attached to Buttercup, and both have no idea why and what to do about it. It isn't exactly humourous but, hey, I tried. 
> 
> I am planning to make this a series, so expect some more chapters coming soon. This hasn't been beta'ed so I apologize for any errors. Please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Much love,  
> InnocentPassion


End file.
